megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Daichi Shijima
Daichi Shijima is a character from Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2. He is a classmate of the Protagonist and his childhood friend. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Major Character Design Daichi has short slightly spiked brown hair and brown eyes. Daichi wears a black dress shirt with a thin blue-and-white striped tie and a grey jacket with a short yellow scarf that drapes on his shoulders, grey pants and yellow shoes with black zippers on them. Personality Daichi is a deep thinker, often examining the social implications and morality of a situation farther than the other characters. Even though he seems spineless, he tends to cast away his cowardice in the blink of an eye when he is faced with extreme adversity. Unfortunately, his low self confidence limits him achieving even greater heights. He has shown to have interest in several of the female characters, most strongly Io and Makoto. Additionally, Daichi has a strikingly strong loyalty to the Protagonist, following him on every route and decision no matter what compared to the other characters who may leave him. Profile Devil Survivor 2 * '''Age': 18 1st Day Sunday's Melancholy 2nd Day Monday's Turmoil 3rd Day Tuesday's Disquiet 4th Day Wednesday's Changes 5th Day Thursday's Shock 6th Day Friday's Partings 7th Day A Saturday Toward Coexistence When confronted with Yamato's and Ronaldo's opposing ideals, Daichi decides that both ideals are simply too extreme and wants a third option which can be achieved without needing to fight his friends. Io, Hinako, and Jungo support his idea, forming a third faction which tries to harmonise the other two. If the protagonist supports Daichi, he will have to fight through Yamato's and Ronaldo's factions, and even has the opportunity to convince both opposing leaders to join his cause. Last Day Sunday's Fruition When the Last Day rolls around, the party has more or less decided to turn back the clock and restore the world. However, doing so may erase their memories of all 8 days, and the disaster may happen again. Daichi considers another option - as Polaris has been the cause of the whole incident, they could also kill Polaris. The party's choice is set the moment the Anguished One asks the protagonist on humanity's wish immediately after that discussion. If the party chooses to restore the world, Polaris warns that all of their memories and relationships formed during the 8 days will be completely erased, and they would require a strong willpower to retain them. Regardless, the party chooses to move forward with this decision. After the world is reset, the protagonist is taken back to just before the invasion begins, when he and Daichi spot Io in the subway station. The conversation plays out just like in the beginning of the game, but Io also manages to muster the courage to ask the Protagonist and Daichi to hang out. The trio is last seen exiting the subway unscathed. After the credits, the protagonist's phone receives a message from Nicaea: :Will history repeat itself? :Let's survive. : If all thirteen Demon Tamers are alive, have joined the protagonist's cause, and the choice to restore the world is made, the Restorer ending will play out accordingly. However, during the credits, a montage shows the lives of the Demon Tamers in the new world, indicating that their lives have all changed for the better. After the credits, the protagonist's phone receives a message from Nicaea: :You no longer need our services. :Good luck. : On the other hand, should the party choose to destroy Polaris and leave the fate of the world to humans, the party will proceed to fight Polaris, and listen as Polaris claims that humans will lead their own self-destruction without him. After Polaris disappears, the scene will shift to the all the humans working together, hoping for a better future. After the credits, the protagonist's phone receives a message from Nicaea: : You are free from control : But also from protection. Fate System At Fate 1 he gains resistance to Fire, at Fate 3 he unlocks Genma Hanuman (Lv. 33), and at Fate 5 Fury Seiten Taisei (Lv. 52). Stats Similar to Atsuro Kihara from Devil Survivor, Daichi has an average stat distribution, though with a slight emphasis towards Strength and Agility. ''1st Day'', as an Ally ''Level 99'', as an Ally ''Setting Up (Anguished One's Route), as an Enemy ''Shadow Daichi, as an Enemy Trivia Gallery Daichi_ingame_portraits.jpg Category:Devil Survivor 2 Characters Category:Devil Survivor 2 Bosses